


The End

by Jevil_Joss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Giant Animals, Giant spider - Freeform, Multiple Deities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Ancient threats stir, trees uproot themselves and attack, and the Behemoth has moved for the first time in a thousand years. Something evil is coming.





	1. The Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I tried going for a different style of writing with this one. I don't know if I got it down right, please tell me if you feel I didn't get the theme right in the comments section.

Now to properly understand the following story, you must first understand a few important details. First, magic is real. It is not a fireball and lightning bolt thing--it is a more passive effect. It exists everywhere, flowing from tree to earth, grass to stone, technology to people. Skilled engineers can build technology capable of wondrous feats. 

Including a very specific flying mountain, known as Mount Typhon, where an ancient beast was imprisoned. This monster is called the Behemoth, and it is an accurate name. The Behemoth carries itself like a wolf, but it walks on its front paws like a gorilla, knuckle-walking. It has a stone-like hide, and has neither hair nor scales. It has spines, coming out of its shoulders and back, and it has numerous thin horns coming from its head. It has claws, and does know how to use them, but it has no tail. 

Now that I have properly described this thousand-year old monster, please note that it happens to be, from one end to the other, a grand total of two hundred feet in length. Luckily, it happens to be asleep. It was put too sleep by a council of seven of the Elder Gods--all important things are done in sevens--and a group of humans were given the task of keeping it contained. Now, it will awaken at what is supposed to be the beginning of an even known as The End. The End is just that--the end of the world. It will start by the ancient horrors slowly awakening. Hundreds will die, and then it gets worse. The Kraken will rise from the sea floor on one side of the planet, and the Leviathan from the other. Together, they shall destroy the all the coastal cities. Then, Mount Typhon will drop from the sky after the Behemoth awakens. The Behemoth will destroy all cities and all living creatures on the continent it lands on--then, the Leviathan and the Kraken will ferry it around till there is nothing left. 

Finally, the three shall sink all lands and destroy them, till the Earth is nothing more than water. Then, even that shall boil away as the finale begins. Gabriel, the God-Scorned, shall come down from the Heavens and set the world on fire. Nothing shall remain. The Kraken and Leviathan and Behemoth shall be brought away, where they shall begin the cycle of Entropy on another planet. 

But the End cannot start until the Behemoth awakens. So the world lives as long as the ancient beast slumbers. To help the humans keep the Behemoth asleep, they were gifted magic powers. Each one, at age of fourteen, is gifted a special bond with a specific kind of animal. The specific animal is dependent on who they are at their core--for example, someone who is sly and clever will most likely get bonded with a fox. Keep in mind, the fox does not make them sly and clever--they bonded with the fox because they were, at heart, sly and clever. The spider represents preparation, and trap-making. The raven often represents wisdom, but specifically, the cold, pragmatic view of the world that I have never really agreed with. The tiger represents a fighting spirit, and the bear represents someone who cares deeply for the ones in their life. 

The snake, meanwhile, represents evil. You will only bond with a snake because, at the deepest core of your being, you are an evil person. I am not sure why the snake represents evil, though I do have a sneaking suspicion it has to do with a snake I once met, and an unfortunate incident involving a garden and an apple. Because of this, all people who bond with snakes are immediately thrown off Mount Typhon. They used to deal with it in nicer ways--but, unfortunately, "Love thy neighbor as thyself" does not really register with most people. 

There have, at the point in time which the story starts, only ever been three snakes--Ezril, Kama, and Laurice. Ezril was banished, but he came back with an army, and that was when they started throwing people off the edge--the army, oddly enough, was not thrown from the edge, and actually proved to be rather kind and helpful. Kama never did anything important as, at the time, blimps were rather popular, and, unfortunately, flammable, and Kama had a very bad smoking habit which she endeavored to end after she died. That was about the time blimps became unpopular, even though it wasn't the Hindenburg's fault. 

Finally, Laurice. She, did not, in fact, die. She landed in a pool. Normally, the impact would have killed her, water or no, but Gabriel happened to have a plan forming in his head at that point in time. Therefore, when she hit the water, she sank, but stayed conscious, and managed to pull herself ashore. Gabriel then began telling her a rather dastardly plan. I was not there, and there happens to be no point in me listing my speculations. 

I will, however, describe the appearance of Gabriel and Laurice. Gabriel looked as any Fallen Angel who most certainly does not want to be a Fallen Angel does. He wears red armor with spiked shoulders, he has blood splattered wings, and he has a mask that covers his scarred face. Now, even the Tempter does not wear an outfit that over the top. He wears a modest t-shirt and jeans, and happens to be a fan of purple, and, on the last occasion we met, played me at cards, and did not even cheat until I called him on it. 

Laurice, meanwhile, is the incarnation of evil and spends her every waking moment being proud of it while also managing to be a fifteen-year old girl. She is into video games, cute boys, and the torture of innocent woodland critters, and is most commonly found wearing a t-shirt simply reading, "down with orphans," and it happens to be misspelled. In addition, she does not tie her shoes, and makes every person around her as uncomfortable as physically impossible, whether by aggressively flirting or even simply dumping a bucket of sand on the unfortunate target's head. When I last met her, she hadn't gotten any better. 

You might also think, from what I've written so far, that this is a comical story. While it does have some comedic elements, please remember that the end of the world is at stake, and that sometimes, people die. Whether or not you have fun reading is inconsequential--nothing can save the poor souls who are dead. 

Now then. On with the story. 


	2. Plane Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins.

If crashing an airplane could be considered an art, then Kenny Ross was on par with Leonardo Da Vinci. As the lanky, balding man climbed from the wreckage, he dusted off his tuxedo, saying nothing more than, "I think that went rather well." At sixty-four, he still acted like the twelve-year old troublemaker he was at heart. He did not, in fact, have a license for flying airplanes. This was his seventh crash. Our little adventuring party happened to have left in a hurry. 

Next to climb out was Galen Hartman. At thirty-seven, his most embarrassing failure was his failure to find Atlantis. It had not, in fact, been Atlantis, it had been another underwater city with significantly more advanced technology. Yet, somehow, the fact that he got the wrong city was what stuck, and no one ever even bothered to look at the city he had found. He wore an explorer's jacket with a ridiculous amount of pockets--most of which were empty. Normally, he spent an hour finding stuff to stick in them all, but as I previously said, they had left in a hurry. "You are, by far, the worst airplane pilots I have ever seen."

Third, Yung Ohara jumped from the wreckage, wearing a rebellious short shorts and a bra. Among her list of accomplishments was tricking the entire English royal family into thinking they were in love with her. In truth, only the queen's daughter was, and it was a very sad day when Ohara turned her down. She was grinning like a manic, her hair falling over her eye that was still there. The other one had been gauged at when she was young. "Brilliant. Just...f'king brilliant."

Finally, Heather Wright climbed out, straightening her glasses. She did not, in fact, actually need them, they just made her look nerdier than she actually was. In truth, she was particularly good at hand-to-hand combat. She was also an arachnophobe, a trait which would seen lead her to endless hell. "Ow..." She rubbed her head. She looked over at a nearby tree, only to see a large spider busily digesting a dragonfly. She jumped from the plane wreck, which was not a good idea, as it was ten feet off the ground, and landed on her butt. This meant she was the only one who was looking up. 

"What was that?" Galen exclaimed, advancing on Ross. 

"A plane crash. Fairly common, at least from my own personal experiences." Ross surveyed the woods. "This one, though, has easily outdone all the others. Never have I crash landed on a flying mountain before."

Galen put his hands on his hips. "You said you were a pilot."

"You're forgetting I said 'ex'-pilot."

"When?"

"Just now. Didn't you hear?"

"He's got you there," Ohara commented, dusting herself off. She pulled a branch out of her hair, only to find that it was stuck to her head. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Galen demanded. 

"I suffer from compulsive lying syndrome," Ross replied. "That may or may not be true."

"I said very specifically," Galen began pacing back and forth, throwing his hands dramatically about. Even though he was looking down, he did not notice that there was another shadow besides that of the four adventurers or their dearly departed plane. "Land us _right outside_ the Lost City. Instead of being Indiana Jones, I'm Columbus again, stranded in the middle of the jungle."

"I missed," Ross said defensively. He straightened what was left of his hair, then moved on to his coat, and finally his pocket watch. It had been broken in his first plane crash, but he either didn't care, or didn't notice. It always felt too awkward to ask him. 

"You missed." Galen stopped in his tracks. "How the ever loving _hell_ did you...ahem..._miss?"_

"By, I guess, a two miles," Ross looked off into the woods. "The topography of this island is incredible. The desert situated in the middle of a jungle, the frozen mountain in the middle of that..."

"Now is not the time to being focusing on sightseeing!" Galen was staring at him in utter disgust. 

"Say, what is the problem, Heather?" Ross looked at the young woman. 

"Sp-spider," she whimpered. 

Galen looked at the dragonfly. "Arachnophobic, right? Don't worry. It's pretty small."

Ross tapped him on the shoulder, then pointed at the ground. "In order for a small spider to make a shadow that big, it would have to be a hundred feet in the air."

Ohara finally removed the stick from her hair, and addressed the substance that had stuck it to her hair--a fine, silken webbing. All four looked up. 

Normally, arachnophobes are scared of small spiders. Even non-arachnophobes, however, would be scared of a sixteen-foot spider. As it turns out, giant spider silk is not as strong as steel--no, the steel airplane was sawed in half, but the webbing was just fine. 

"Don't worry," Ohara said casually. "Spiders aren't really hunters. As long as no one gets caught in its web, we should be fine. I don't think it'll get out and start hunting."

"What about the armored woman with spider legs?" Ross asked. 

Ohara blinked. "Well, I have no idea."

From behind the spider, a tall woman with eight long spider legs landed on the ground. She also, Ross noted, had a spider abdomen coming from her back. She wore steel plating and carried multiple swords. 

Her face was angry. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?" she demanded. 

Galen stepped forward. "That's actually a question I've been asking myself lately. My name is Galen Hartman, this is Kenny Ross, Yung Ohara, and Heather Wright."

The woman surveyed the group. "Kariza," she stated simply. Galen assumed it was her name. "Right. You see, I am an explorer. I go around, looking for things like ancient cities...specifically, the one situated on this giant flying jungle-forest-mountain. It's what I get paid for. So, I gathered together a zoologist, a--"

"Shorten it down, I do not care about every little specific detail," Kariza interrupted. 

Galen's brow furrowed. "Fine. As we were in the middle of preparing for a long time searching for this place, we were attacked. A group of criminals attacked my mansion, and we were forced to leave in our plane earlier than intended, and we sort of crash landed on...well, I guess it's your web?"

"It's my house," she corrected. She looked at Heather, who had her face buried in the dirt. "What's wrong with her?"

"Rational fear of spiders?" Ross said with a shrug. 

Kariza nodded. "That makes sense." She turned to Galen. "What exactly did you plan on doing once you found the city?"

"Er, I hadn't gotten to that part yet. I assumed peaceful trading and stuff?" He scratched his head. "As I said, we were attacked mid-preparation." 

"I don't suppose you have a spare shirt and something to get the webbing out of my hair?" Ohara burst out suddenly. "I was in the middle of a shower when the attack came, and I'm afraid I'm ill-dressed for a jungle climate. Also, my hair is a tangled mess of webbing and broken dreams right now."

Kariza thought for a moment, folding her arms. She sighed. "Alright. I've got a guy who comes out here every week to check up on everything. Luckily for you, he's coming today. Noru will get you a ride into the city, and I'll let the Elders straighten this mess out." She paused. "Yes, I do have a spare shirt. I, uh, don't have an easy way to wash laundry often, though."

"And the webbing?"

"Wash it out with a lot of water. That might work." The spider legs reached up and pulled her back up into the web. She climbed up to where a chest of drawers was hidden behind a tree and began rifling through it. 

Galen sat down. "Whelp. I guess mission successful?"

"Do you think everyone here is a spider person?" Ross said, stating the question that everyone was thinking and nobody wanted to hear. 

"Go on," Heather muttered into the dirt. "Kick me while I'm down. But I'm warning you, I'll kick back as soon as we're off this flying hell hole."

"Technically, it's a mountain, which is the exact opposite of a hole," Ross pointed out. Heather held out her middle finger. "Fair enough."


End file.
